


An Odd Proposal

by The_Forgotten_Nobody



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Dirk's a bit socially inept, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, proposal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Forgotten_Nobody/pseuds/The_Forgotten_Nobody
Summary: “You know, most people make their proposal a surprise or don’t wake their boyfriend up at…midnight to do it."





	

**Author's Note:**

> So like, this is kind of inspired by goingtoalaska's fic 'Interrogation' but no more than Very Important Questions being asked at night. I didn't mean to fall in love with Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency so much and I almost regret it since there's so very few fics. Oh well, it just made me need to rectify that a bit.

It’s midnight and Dirk can’t sleep.

This, in itself, is not all that unusual for Dirk.  His mind is often running a mile a minute, flitting from topic to topic, coming up with daydreams and ideas that have him awake until dusty orange is streaming through the curtains.  Tonight, however, is different.  Tonight, he needs Todd. 

“Todd?”  His boyfriend doesn’t rouse.  Dirk bites his lip.  Though he knows Todd gets extremely grump when tired, Dirk also knows that he won’t be able to settle unless he talks to him and having already been awake for days on end once before...it isn’t pleasant.  Dirk flips over onto his side and pokes Todd’s shoulder. 

“Todd, I need to talk to you.”

Nothing; not even a twitch.  Dirk huffs.  A few more (harder) prods do the trick however and Todd startles awake, a frown already forming on his face.  Perhaps not the best mood for Todd to be in for this conversation but he’ll make do.

“Dirk?  What is it?”  Todd asks, his voice thick and slurred, eyes blearily opened just a crack giving Dirk a glimpse of sky blue eyes.  For all that Todd appears to be annoyed at being woken; he makes quite an endearing sight.  Dirk smiles. 

“Dirk?”

Oh, yes.  Talking.  “Something has recently come to my attention,” he announces. 

“Which is…?”

“I have been carrying out some research on ‘relationship timelines’.  As you know, this is my first proper relationship and I want to ensure I’m following the proper protocol.  I checked off everything we’ve done such as first kiss, sex, owning a pet etcetera but I now find myself in a bit of a pickle.”

“What’s that?”  Todd sighs, his eyes already beginning to close.  Dirk is really beginning to question whether it was even worth waking Todd up what with the enthusiasm he’s showing.

“Well, the next step said proposal but I’m wondering whether it’s too soon.  I’ve been led to believe that most couples don’t get married until years into their relationship but it’s next on the list and I don’t see how our relationship can progress until we check it off.”

Todd blinks.

“I’d really like your opinion,” Dirk encourages.  “Is it too soon?”

“Are…are you asking me to marry you?”

“Have you not been listening?  I’m asking whether or not it’s too early.  I want to do this right,” Dirk explains patiently.

“You know, most people make their proposal a surprise or don’t wake their boyfriend up at…midnight to do it,” Todd says and Dirk sighs dramatically.  He’ll blame Todd’s inability to listen on tiredness, which, he supposes, _is_ his fault.

“This isn’t a proposal Todd but a discussion about it.  Though, if you were to say it wasn’t too soon, then it might be but since you haven’t actually given me an answer I can’t say it is. Also, if it _were_ a proposal, I’d say it would be a surprise, wouldn’t you?” ”

This, for some reason, seems to wake Todd up.  His boyfriend leans up on one arm, regarding Dirk seriously.

“Do you want to marry me Dirk?” And-” He holds up a hand, cutting off Dirk’s complaint before it can be voiced, “I don’t care what your ‘relationship research' said; I want to know what you want.  Do you want to marry me?”

Now Dirk blinks, considering the question.  “Well…I think so.  You might be the first person I’ve ever been in a relationship with but I can’t imagine finding anyone else as fascinating, or as amazing, as you.  I think…I think you’re it for me Todd.”

Todd stares at him a little longer, long enough that Dirk begins to wonder if he’s said something wrong.  He does that sometimes.

“Okay then,” his boyfriend eventually says.

“Okay?”

“Let’s get married,” Todd grins.

As Todd kisses him, Dirk is fairly certain something Very Important has happened without him meaning for it too.  He can’t, however, find reason to complain.  His heart feels lighter than it ever has, as though it wants to jump out of his throat, but in a nice way. 

Dirk’s head flops back onto his pillow, a beaming grin on his face.  “I’m so very glad Amanda showed me her magazine!”

(It is later the next morning that Dirk realises the proposal had been done all wrong and he fixates on getting rings.  However, upon remembering his lack of funds, he decides to go a bit non-traditional. Fortunately, Todd seems to like their matching plastic game prize rings.  He’d hope so too, he spent _hours_ in that smelly arcade.)

(The things you do for love.)

**Author's Note:**

> (Amanda totally knew what she was doing when she gave Dirk that magazine because let's face it, she'd never read a magazine with an article on 'Relationship Timelines/goals' for herself.)
> 
> Anyways, hope you liked it! Leave a kudos or comment maybe if you did :) 
> 
> If you wanna talk about all things Dirk Gently my more active side-blog on Tumblr is 'Scarlett-ice'. I sometimes also post drabbles there (Like I posted the first version of this).


End file.
